A Little Fall of Rain
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Scene between Ron and Hermione at Shell Cottage after their rescue from Malfoy Manor. What if Bellatrix's spell had been too strong for Hermione to resist? Oneshot, songfic based on "A Little Fall of Rain" from the show "Les Miserables".


Dobby the house-elf arrived at Shell Cottage with a very weak, almost unconscious Hermione Granger and a very panicked Ron Weasley. Two seconds after Dobby landed Bill Weasley, Ron's eldest brother, and his wife Fleur Delacour came running out of their house to see what the commotion was.

"Bill! Fleur! We got captured by Death Eaters! Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Hermione," Ron said, almost in tears.

"Dobby must go back for Harry Potter," Dobby squeaked, snapped his fingers, and disappeared with a loud crack.

"Ve must get Hermione ee-nside," Fleur said.

Bill and Ron put Hermione's arms around their shoulders and almost carried her up to the house and into the living room. As they placed her on the couch Hermione slipped into unconsciousness.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted and immediately fell to his knees beside the couch. Bill left the room when he heard more voices outside.

"Hermione, please. Please wake up! Please," Ron whispered, pleading with Hermione.

"Ron," Hermione murmured. She turned her head to look at Ron.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped.

"Hold me," Hermione whispered a little more strongly.

Without hesitation Ron stood up, picked up Hermione, sat down on the couch, and placed Hermione on his lap. He then wrapped his arms around Hermione and cradled her like a baby. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Please stay with me, Hermione," Ron whispered.

Hermione raised her head and looked Ron in the eyes. She could see that he was really afraid to lose her, but she knew herself and she knew she would not survive. She wanted more than anything to get her strength back, but she could feel her body weakening; Bellatrix's spell had been too powerful and had been cast for too long.

"Don't you fret, Monsieur Ronald, I don't feel any pain," Hermione said.

"A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now.  
"You're here, that's all I need to know.

"And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close.

"And rain will make the flowers grow."

Ron became horrified as Hermione spoke her words; he knew she was not going to fight to survive.

"But you will live, 'Mione, Dear God above,

"If I could close your wounds with words of love," Ron said, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Just hold me now and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me," Hermione said, resting her head back on Ron's chest as she felt more drained of strength.

Ron could feel Hermione slipping away.

"You would live a hundred years if I could show you how." Hermione smiled.

"I won't desert you now," Ron said and held Hermione tighter.

"The rain can't hurt me now.

"This rain will wash away what's past.

"And you will keep me safe.

"And you will keep me close.

"I'll sleep in your embrace at last.

"The rain that brings you here is heaven blessed.

"The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest.

"A breath away from where you are.

"I've come home from so far," Hermione said, gasping for breath. Ron kissed the top of Hermione's head as a tear involuntary slid down his face.

"So don't you fret, Monsieur Ronald, I don't feel any pain,

"A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now," Hermione whispered.

"I'm here," Ron whispered and kissed Hermione's head again. Hermione smiled.

"That's all I need to know," Hermione said, taking hold of Ron's hand crossed across her chest.

"And you will keep me safe.

"And you will keep me close.

"And rain will make the flowers grow."

With whatever strength she had left Hermione raised her head and placed her lips on Ron's. Ron had barely registered that she had kissed him when Hermione's head fell back and broke the contact. Her hands and body fell limp. Her eyes were still closed from the kiss.

"Her-Hermione?" Ron said, though he knew she would not respond.

Bill, Fleur, Ollivander the wand-maker, Griphook the goblin, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter entered the living room. There they found Hermione peaceful and calm as though she were only asleep lying in the arms of Ron who was hugging Hermione as tightly as he could and crying silently at the loss of the love of his life.

3


End file.
